


Sticks and Stones

by redrobinhood



Series: Foxes and Senators [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Sad Ending, Third Wheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrobinhood/pseuds/redrobinhood
Summary: In the wake of Thorn’s death, Commander Stone is the only thing holding the Coruscant Guard together. Thire is adjusting to a role he’d never expected to fill, and Fox- Fox has fallen for a certain senator from Pantora.
Relationships: CC-5869 Stone & Riyo Chuchi, CC-5869 | Stone & CC-4477 | Thire, Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Series: Foxes and Senators [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888375
Comments: 27
Kudos: 37





	1. Clandestine meetings / godforsaken mess

**Author's Note:**

> Fits between my illicit affairs and no choir. I have a story for Thorn in this timeline and I'm working on one for Thire, so Stone needs one too so I can fill in some gaps.

Stone’s hands smelled like blasterfire and bacta, the scent so strong that he could smell it through the apparatus in his helmet that filtered the air he breathed. He himself was physically untouched, but the sight of Fox, motionless and in pain on the museum floor, had unsettled him. Fox was not in the clear yet. The first shot had burned between his shoulder blades and any damage to his spine had not yet been assessed, it couldn’t be until he was removed from the bacta tank and conscious. Stone knew that he would be fine. He’d will it into existence if he had to. Fox had cursed in pain at Stone when he had applied the emergency bacta kit he kept in his belt to the wound at Fox’s waist. That meant that there was no spinal damage, right? Stone refused to think of Fox being decommissioned. He would not lose another commander so soon. Thire could not lose another mentor so soon.

The two troopers at the door saluted him before one punched in the passcode without hesitation. Senator Chuchi was upon him the moment he stepped inside. “Is Commander Fox okay?”

Commander Stone took a moment to collect himself, glancing deeper into the safehouse to make eye contact with Thire, sitting uncertainly on a couch opposite where the senator had sat before Stone’s intrusion, before turning back to Chuchi. “They’ve got him in a bacta tank, but we won’t know the extent of the damage until he wakes.” He turned his body to face Thire. “Commander, have you assigned a detail to this building?”

“Yes, sir.”

Stone bit back the urge to tell Thire to drop the ‘sir’ when he addressed him. Now was not the time. “Then go back to the barracks. Sleep. We’ll talk in the morning.”

If Thire had any protests, they were not voiced. He rose from the couch and with a polite nod to Chuchi took his leave from the apartment.

Stone waited until the door had closed to speak again. “Are you comfortable, Senator Chuchi?”

“I do not believe that my own personal comfort matters, Commander Stone.” She drew herself together and glared directly into his visor. “It is my duty, according to Commander Thire, to let you and your brothers lay down their lives for me. I will not be comfortable until I see Commander Fox make a full recovery.”

“Then you may never be comfortable again.” Stone cringed a little under his helmet at the sudden change in the senator’s demeanor when she drew in on herself and refused to meet his gaze. This was why he had always left dealing with the senators to Thorn, now Thire. He would have to offer her some vulnerability. He sighed and removed his helmet, allowing his brow to settle into a look of concern. “My apologies, Senator Chuchi, I’m worried for him too, but there’s nothing we can do to help him now.”

“I know, Commander, I do. But I cannot help but feel responsible for his injury.”

“Fox would let himself get shot for fun.” And because he had a death wish as of late, but the senator didn’t need to know that. “This isn’t your fault, Senator.”

She nodded sadly; Stone didn’t think that she had believed him. “Thank you for your assurances, Commander Stone. I would like to retire now. I suppose that I shall see you in the morning?”

“Yes, ma’am. I will escort you to your office tomorrow. From there, Thire is preparing a detail to accompany you throughout your day.”

“Please give my thanks to Commander Thire tomorrow. I am afraid I may have been harsh with him this past hour.”

“We are used to far worse, Senator. But I will pass it on. Let us know if you need anything tonight.”

“Thank you, Commander Stone.” She drew herself together once more before stepping away from him and departing to the bedroom. A clean pair of bedclothes would be waiting for her there, as well as the basic amenities needed to sustain a healthy being of any species. It was very unlikely that she would want for anything. Still, Thorn had told Stone enough stories of the desires of senators that Stone had been prepared for the worst. But the night was young, so Stone put on a pot of caf and settled down onto the couch where Thire had been sitting. Plenty of things could still go wrong.

“I have a lead.”

“You’re going to have narcolepsy if you keep this up.”

“And you’re going to get addicted to spice if you keep drinking so much caf. We can play the false equivalences game all day.”

Thire’s likeness to Thorn unnerved Stone on the best of days. He often wondered if that resolve was what Thorn had seen in the then-lieutenant that caused him to single Thire out for promotion. Today, the suicidal drive for justice was no exception. “Then let’s play a new one. In your state, you are going to die if you track this down by yourself. Take a squad; your squad, my squad, Fox’s squad, I don’t care. Take one.”

Thire shook his head, the shadows moving across his face only serving to highlight the dark hollows under his eyes. “Then the bounty hunter will see us coming and we will lose our chance. If not for Fox’s sake, then for Senator Chuchi’s. This bounty hunter will be our best chance at finding out who wants her dead. This is our job, Stone, this is my job. Let me do it.”

“Thire.”

“Stone. This is my duty. Let me carry it out.”

Stone shook his head and sighed. “Fine.” Senator Chuchi’s words from the night before came back to him. It was her duty to let him and his brothers lay down their lives for her. It was their duty to die. “Where did your lead come from?”

“The Chancellor.” ~~~~

And Stone couldn’t argue with that. “Be safe, Thire.”

Thire nodded and stood from the seat opposite Stone where he had been lounging. “You know me, sir.”

“My name isn’t sir. But I do know you, and that’s the problem.”

Thire shrugged. “I have a good feeling about this one. Stone.” Then he was gone.

Stone waited a few heartbeats for Thire to cross the office space before he rose from his own chair and stepped out into the main office area. Glancing around at what was being displayed on the monitors, he found his target quickly enough.

“Bravo.”

His brother jumped at the sudden presence behind him, quickly clicking back to the security tapes from the Galactic Museum. “Sir, I can explain.”

“The tapes are kriffing boring. I know. I’ll get someone else to look them over if you do me a favor.”

Bravo relaxed, letting a loose smile settle over his features. “Respectfully, anything to get out of this, sir.”

Stone nodded in understanding. “I want you to trail Commander Thire. If he engages anyone, I want you to be there in case he needs backup. Do not engage otherwise.”

“I’m on it.” Bravo could almost give Sergeant Hound’s massiff, Grizzer, a run for her credits when it came to tracking. He had come a long way from Geonosis, when he and Stone had limped out of the rubble kicked up by the falling Lucrehulks together.

“Thank you, Bravo.”

Thire would be pissed at Stone when he found out.

Thire was absolutely pissed at Stone when he found out.

“I had everything under control!” Thire would have slammed his trigger hand on Stone’s desk if it weren’t in a sling.

“You almost died!”

“You don’t know that! She was stunned, it was already over. If you hadn’t made Bravo intervene-.”

“She could have recovered by the time you dragged your sorry ass over there! Thire, I can’t-.” Stone brought his hand to his face and took in a deep breath. Yelling wouldn’t make the situation any better. “Thire, there is still a very real possibility that Fox may die and I can’t- I can’t do this alone. Just stay alive, Thire. For Thorn.”

Thire’s face twisted into a grimace of pain and he closed his eyes. “He would be so ashamed of me.”

“No. He would have never been ashamed of you, Thire.” Stone reached over the desk and placed his hand on Thire’s shoulder, gently squeezing it. “He was so, so proud of you.”

Thire sighed and brought a hand to the bacta patch on his bicep. “Does the pain ever go away?”

Stone knew he wasn’t talking about the injury. “Some days. Others, it hurts worse than it did before. We all have the nightmares, Thire.” Two years later, Stone still begged for Aurra Sing to show Ponds mercy in his dreams. The once sparring partners had rarely had time to talk after Geonosis, but his absence had torn a hole in Stone’s heart. “Thorn used to say that the commanders of the Coruscant Guard are cursed. Maybe we are.”

“Give our track records, I’m inclined to agree.” Thire sighed again before his attention was caught by the blinking comm on his wrist. “That’s the Chancellor. I need to go.”

“I understand.” Stone watched Thire rise painfully from his seat. “Thire? We wanted you to know, on the books you made the arrest. You were the highest-ranking officer on scene, and you did do everything but cuff her. You can leave that part out when you brief the Chancellor.”

“I don’t deserve-.”

“Thire.” Stone snapped before softening his voice. “Go easy on yourself.”

“Thank you, Stone.” Thire stepped towards the door to Stone’s office before pausing and turning back to him. “Sir- Stone, I have put together a few security details for Senator Chuchi for your approval. There’s just one issue. I believe the most effective guard would be one where one of our men stays inside the senator’s residence with her. Given the capacity we are running at with the loss of my squad on Scipio and our current assignments, we have no available men who have been trained for intimate guard. Given that Senator Chuchi is a woman, I fear that an untrained guardsman would be too much of an intrusion.”

“What about Jek or Impulse? They were on her security detail at the gala, she’s already acquainted with them. She knows most of us by name, I think that she would feel comfortable with nearly any-.”

“I want to put Fox in.”

Stone’s lips moved to form Fox’s name, though no sound came out. He remembered a time a few months ago, when Thorn was telling him over getting dressed that Senator Chuchi reminded him of Fox. Thire hadn’t been there for that conversation, but Stone hadn’t been privy to all of Thorn’s conversations and it made him wonder what he and Thire had discussed concerning his commanding officer and the senator. “Why?”

“You should have seen her, Stone, right after he was shot. She was heartbroken. From my observations, I think that he’s endeared himself to her. Besides, it will give Fox a few days to kick back and catch up on flimsiwork. He’s going to be hurting, and you know that they won’t give him adequate time to recover. They never do.”

“I will advise Senator Chuchi on the matter. Thank you, Thire.”

Senator Chuchi was on her feet the moment Stone entered her office. “Are you to accompany me home, Commander Stone?”

“I am afraid not, ma’am. Your apartment is not yet secure, I will be taking you back to the safehouse.”

“And what of Commander Fox?” She had yet to move from her spot beside the desk.

“I received word on my way here that they will be taking him out of bacta tomorrow if there are no obvious signs of permanent injury. If he is disabled, Senator, I’m afraid he will be retired.”

Senator Chuchi nodded and grabbed a small bag from a hook on the side of her desk. “Thank you for informing me, Commander Stone.”

She didn’t know what he had meant by retire. Stone decided that he would not be the one to inform her that the word was a death sentence for clones. He waited for her to cross the room while he found the words to avoid the topic. “If he is not retired, Commander Thire suggested that he lead your security detail from inside your residence.”

Senator Chuchi tilted her head up at him. “That is not standard operating procedure, is it?”

“No, Senator. But I must tell you in confidence, we are understaffed for senatorial detail at the moment. Commander Fox is the only unassigned man with the training required. If you are not comfortable with his presence, there are other men who we can assign.”

“No. I would be perfectly comfortable with the presence of Commander Fox. But thank you, for your concern. I heard that Commander Thire has captured the bounty hunter who tried to assassinate me?”

“Yes, he did. He is briefing the Chancellor on them now. Whoever wants to kill you will be caught soon.”

“Wonderful. Thank you, Commander Stone, for your confidence.”

Once again, he didn’t have the heart to tell her how many lies and half-truths had lined their conversation. Instead, he nodded and fell into step at her side to escort her back to the safehouse.


	2. Pleasure of your company / sitting doing nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of the assassination attempt, Stone and Thire try to find a way to balance the Guard workload with Fox's yearning for Riyo Chuchi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got to one of the three things I had outlined for this chapter. This story was outlined to be four chapters but uh, I guess we’ll see.

Stone had been right. The man who had hired the bounty hunter was caught three days later. Or at least, he had been for a few minutes. He had chosen to detonate a thermal detonator in his apartment, destroying all evidence of his crimes and killing himself in the process. Fox, who had been escorting him, had been flung clear of the blast and none of his squad had been injured. One fortunate moment of luck in a galaxy that tended to deprive them of it. Still, something felt wrong about the whole matter. Thire, who had been in the Chancellor’s office throughout the whole event, had come back to the offices shaking and with an incapacitating migraine once the Chancellor had dismissed him for the day. He’d had headaches after serving the Chancellor before, but none so bad that Stone worried to leave him in his office alone for fear of his health.

After that day, Stone found that it was becoming a habit for him to work in Thire’s office in the time that Thire was there, headache or no headache.

That was how Stone found himself in the middle of Thire’s dilemma.

“The Chancellor needs this to be signed by Fox immediately.”

“Then why don’t you just take it to him?”

Thire looked over at him pitifully. “Senator Chuchi is here.”

“Thire.” Stone sighed and set down the pile of flimsiwork he was flicking though. “It’s Senator Chuchi, not a mad mynock.”

“They’re going to be kissing like a mynock on a starship.”

“Thire.” Stone reached over and moved Thire’s terminal aside so that he could look his brother in the eye. “You are a commander of the Coruscant Guard. I’ve seen you take down criminals with a headshot from a moving speeder. You can ask Fox for his signature while Senator Chuchi is there. If they’re doing anything particularly naughty-”

Thire groaned loudly.

“- the door will be locked.”

“You do it then.” Thire pushed the datapad across the table.

“I will.” Stone took the datapad and rose from his seat, leaving the office for the one opposite the main office doorway. He stopped outside Fox’s door to take notice of the small light on the keypad that indicated if it was locked. It wasn’t. Fox would have to forgive him. Stone pushed the button to open the door.

Thire had been right. Fox was leaning back in his desk chair with Senator Chuchi on his lap, their lips locked together in a way that was rather reminiscent of a mynock on a starship. By the time they realized that Stone had entered the room and broke apart, Stone had crossed the small space to stand beside them.

“Thire needs your signature.” Stone said as he held out the datapad in the space that Senator Chuchi had previously filled in front of his brother. Though he kept his gaze squarely on Fox, he could see the senator’s cheeks darkening with shame. Perhaps they were trying to keep their relationship a secret. Stone couldn’t imagine they were. It didn’t take too many braincells to realize that the business of a senator spending hours in any office but their own was not strictly political.

“Could you lock the door on your way out?” Fox had the audacity to ask.

One of the perks of being raised as a commander had been the instructors, battle-hardened Mandalorians whose language, both tongue and curse, the cadets had picked up over the years until a Kaminoan dialect of Mando’a was born. Even one fluent in Mando’a may have struggled to keep up a clone speaker if they spoke fast enough without changing their dialect to one more suitable for other speakers. Stone highly doubted that Senator Chuchi spoke Mando’a to begin with, which was why he straightened up with the now-signed datapad and switched from Coruscanti Basic. “Want me to bring you a condom while I’m at it?”

“I’m going to strangle you.” Fox replied in the same tongue.

“Kinky.” Stone grinned before switching back to Basic. “Have a good day, Senator Chuchi.”

“The same to you, Commander Stone.” She smiled as he stepped out of Fox’s office, locking the door behind him.

He walked back to Thire’s office, flicking the datapad across the room to Thire as he entered. “Pair of mynocks.”

After that, Fox and Riyo never met for such indiscretions in Fox’s office again.

Stone and Thire, meanwhile, had continued to stick with meeting in Thire’s office every day until Thire was called away on the Chancellor’s whim. While Stone and Thire had served side by side in the Guard for the past two, nearly three, years, neither had ever taken the time to develop a friendship with the other beyond a basic working relationship. Now, however, Stone found himself beginning to cherish his time with Thire, who no longer hesitated to call out any bullshit. Not around Stone, and not around Fox on the rare occasion that he could be found. While Stone and Thorn had long joked that Fox was purely decorative, his increased absences had done nothing to impede the Coruscant Guard workflow. Thire handled security, the Chancellor, and the senators; Stone handled the riot squad, protesters, and more senators; Fox handled the prison, executive decisions, and his senator; and Riyo handled Fox. Stone found himself wishing that Thorn or Ponds were still around, so that they could see the sheer efficiency with which he and Thire and their captains ran Coruscant in their commanding officer’s absence. Not that he, nor Thire, held it against Fox after the life he’d had.

“Could you pass me the lysinate?” Thire groaned from his bed when Stone reentered the room from the refresher.

“Yeah.” Stone reached for the bottle labeled ‘headache’ in bright red on the thin shelf that hung under the mirror. “Do you want a cup of water?”

“I have some. And I can dry-swallow.”

“Well aren’t you unique.” Stone crossed the room to Thire’s bed, passing him the bottle and readjusting the towel on his waist as he sat down on his own bed opposite Thire’s.

“Where is Fox?”

That was another reason Stone found himself liking Thire, in addition to his bullshit meter, the sheer audacity that came from ARC training. “Look me in the eye and say that again.”

Thire turned his head to face Stone. “Where is Fox?”

“Discussing embargos with his favorite senator.”

“He and the Chancellor are having an affair?”

Stone hung his head and raised a hand to his face as he laughed to hide the momentary flash of pain that crossed his face. ARC audacity. Thorn’s old joke. Too much alike. Maybe at the core of it all, they were all just like each other, some just less bold than others. When he felt in control of his expression he sat back up. “I suppose we’ll have to be the ones to break it to Senator Chuchi.”

“Not naked we won’t.”

Stone shook his head and reached for the fresh pair of blacks he had laid on the bed earlier. “Eh, you seen one clone naked, you’ve seen us all.”

“Says the one who’s had a private shower all your life. You can only imagine what our men have tattooed on their bodies.”

“Yes, and I’d like to keep it that way.” Giving the collar of his blacks a light tug, Stone crossed the room back to the fresher to hang his towel on one of the four hooks on the wall. Their room and refresher was equipped for four beings yet had only ever been occupied by three at a time. The setup didn’t lend itself well to healing from a loss.

“Have you ever thought about it for yourself, Stone?” Thire asked when he returned. “A relationship?”

Stone sighed and sat down on his bed, leaning back against the metal wall. “Not really. I mean, I’ve gone home with some women from the bar before. Went out with this one for a while before she wanted me to leave the GAR for her.” He paused to laugh at the memory. His first year on Coruscant, how naïve they’d all been back then. “After that, no. What about you?”

Thire shook his head. “No. I mean, I’ve been out with some women before too, but I’ve just never felt any desire to pursue a commitment.”

“What about other beings?”

“Stone.”

“Thire.”

“Stone.”

Stone reached out an arm to pat the air. “I’m just saying, I love you as you are.”

“I really don’t want to discuss my sexuality with you, Stone.”

“Look, you know as well as I do that Thorn went to some wild parties. I don’t know if he ever invited you along.”

Thire closed his eyes as if that would block Stone’s questioning. “I really don’t want to talk about this with you.”

“Are you into tentacles or something?”

Thire threw up his hands before laying down and rolling over to face the wall. “I’m going to sleep.”

“How about men?”

Thire was quiet for a few moments before he gave in. “Once. Just a kiss. I didn’t feel anything. I’ve never felt anything. Maybe I just drink too much.”

Stone sighed. “Aren’t you a clone’s clone. No love but the Republic.”

“I guess so. I just-.” Thire stopped with a sigh. “Stone, I think there’s something wrong with me.”

“There is nothing wrong with not liking kissing or sex, Thire.”

“No. I-, not that.” Thire rolled onto his back so that he could turn his head to look at Stone. “Could you sleep by me tonight?”

“Of course, kid.” Stone slid off the bed, bringing his own blanket with him as he lay down beside Thire, who had rolled back over onto his side to make room for his brother. “Does this have to do with the headaches?”

“I shouldn’t have brought it up. I’m fine, Stone. The headaches are probably nothing.”

Even as Stone pressed his back against Thire’s, letting the subject drop, he knew he was lying.

By the time Fox showed up in the Guard offices the next day, Thire was already serving the Chancellor.

Stone was at his side the moment he sat down at his desk. “How’s Senator Chuchi?”

Fox smiled and there it was, the puppy-dog look that entered his brothers eyes at the mention of Riyo Chuchi’s name. Stone knew that look far too well as it appeared on shinies their first night at the bar, but it meant something else on Fox. He was fully enamored with her. “I don’t want to speak for her, but I think she’s good. She’s been working on this regulation. I can’t understand it, but it appears to be going very well.”

“And your back?” Stone prodded.

“Healing.” Fox grimaced. “It’s a tight scar.”

“It’s a good thing they didn’t give you a healing cream that would’ve helped with that. Could’ve made it from Endorian tree sap. You know, from a Senoti tree.”

“Look, Stone. Every time I tried to apply it Riyo would try to help and-.”

“Please stop.” Stone held up his hands. “I don’t need to know the details of your sex life.”

“Oh no, Stone. It’s far worse than that.”

Stone knew better than to prod when the twinkle appeared in Fox’s eyes, and yet. “How much worse?”

“A back massage.”

So that was how the Pantoran senator had stolen his brothers heart. Cookies, a kind smile, and massages. Stone couldn’t stop himself from smiling over at Fox. “You sound like you’re in a good place right now, or good hands at least.”

“Yeah.” Fox slowly returned the smile. “I suppose that I am.”

“You deserve it.”

“But the Guard doesn’t.” Fox shook his head sadly. “I shouldn’t be leaving you and Thire to cover for me.”

“Fox. We’re fine.” Stone reached across the desk to take his brother’s hand. “Thire’s a tough kid and all of our captains are having a great time without you breathing down their necks. As long as you’re doing what you need to do, we can handle this. You deserve a break after the past few months.”

“So do you, Stone.”

Stone shook his head. “I wasn’t in the thick of things like you were with the Temple Bombing and Fives. We’re built to resist stress, Fox, but that doesn’t mean we’re immune to it. I’ve grieved my brothers, but now my grieving is done, and I need to protect the brothers I still have. You haven’t finishing grieving- don’t deny it- and the healthiest thing for you to do is to step back from us and fall hopelessly in love with this beautiful blue senator who wants nothing more than to hold you.”

“Why aren’t you marshal commander, Stone? You’d be far better at this than I am.”

“I really despise talking to anyone who’s not a clone. When you were hurt and I had to comfort Senator Chuchi, I thought I’d spontaneously combust from feigned niceties.”

Then the twinkle was back in Fox’s eyes. “So you don’t want to go to Seventy-Nine’s tonight and have to talk to non-clone bartenders.”

“Kriff, Fox. I can bear that much for a few drinks.”


	3. hostage to feelings / cut to pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bounty hunters have broken into the Senate with Senator Chuchi on their list of demands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Fox and Riyo’s POVs, 'Whumptober 2020' No 3. and No. 10. 
> 
> I have moved on from naming clones after the NATO phonetic alphabet to names inspired by those of the International phonetic alphabet. Character growth.

Stone blinked sleepily at the display before him as he barked orders at the surrounding men. “You four, lieutenants, I want each of you to escort our targeted senators to saferooms. Commander Fox will check in with you shortly.” It was too damn early for this. Eight bounty hunters in the Senate, two in the getaway vehicle on the docks, and too many incompetent Senate Guards to count. He leaned further over Bravo’s shoulder at the security terminals as he let scenarios play out in his head. “You three, you’ll be going with Fox to check on the senators. Bravo, tell two of your squads to be ready to engage when the Senate Guard fails.”

“Sir.” Bravo acknowledged as he reached for his comm.

“The Chancellor calls.” Thire said as he strode out from his office. “I’m sorry, Stone.”

“Keep him safe, Thire.” Stone clapped Thire on the shoulder as he walked past.

“I’ll have my comm on.” Thire assured him.

“Kilo, get Commander Fox in here.” Fox would have seen the alarm by now. He’d had enough time to mentally prepare. Stone watched as Kilo crossed the room to Fox’s office, barely able to hear their conversation but still listening.

“Bounty hunters in the auditorium.”

“Demands?”

“The Senators from Kuat, Lorrd, Humbarine, and Pantora.”

There was a clatter that could only be Fox shooting to his feet and scrambling for his helmet. “Senator Chuchi?”

“Yes. Isn’t that your girl, sir?”

“Shut up.” Kilo was close enough to the doorway that Stone could watch as Fox shouldered the other man out of the way, much to Kilo’s amusement.

Stone turned back to the terminals. “Already sent some lieutenants to escort the senators to saferooms. I’ve got three of the boys ready for you. I want you four checking in on the senators over the course of the ordeal. The Senate Guard will be engaging the bounty hunters, but I have a squad at the ready for when they ultimately fail. Thire’s with the Chancellor.”

“What would I do without you?” Fox shook his head as he donned his helmet and nodded to the three men waiting behind Stone.

Stone waved them off. “More paperwork.” He didn’t want to truly think of what Fox would do if he died. He only hoped that when the day came, Fox still had Thire and Senator Chuchi to fall back on.

He watched on the terminals as Fox and their men found Senator Danu, then Alavar, then Breemu, working from the saferoom closest to the Guard offices to the one further, where Senator Chuchi had gone. At each saferoom, Fox left one of the men Stone had given him until it was just him approaching the saferoom where Chuchi was. Or wasn’t. Stone bit the inside of his lip as he watched the Mirialan bounty hunter overpower the Coruscant Guard lieutenant and grab Senator Chuchi by the wrist. Stone leaned forward, trying not to breathe down Bravo’s neck, as he watched the bounty hunter drag Senator Chuchi away. They rounded a corner seconds before Fox ran into the frame, shoulders bristling when he realized what had happened.

Stone pressed down on his comm button. “Go down the hall, take the third right. You’ll see them. Want backup?”

“If you can spare the men.” Fox growled as he drew one of his blasters and set off after them.

Stone would have never considered himself a sadist, but he felt a small rise of satisfaction knowing what was about to befall the bounty hunter. He nearly switched the screens to another area of interest before he caught Kilo’s eye as the man waited for more orders. Kilo shook his head slowly, his eyes pleading.

“Kilo, get your men and move in on Fox’s position.” Stone wished he could have encouraged the betting ring’s behavior, but not at the risk of the life of the woman Fox loved.

“Yes, sir.” Kilo didn’t protest.

“Wait.” A flash of movement on the screen had caught Stone’s eye. Fox had engaged, and the bounty hunter had reacted in turn, leveling his blaster at Senator Chuchi’s head. Stone wished that the security feeds had audio as Fox tried to reason with the bounty hunter. The Mirialan’s gun lowered, and Fox fired as Senator Chuchi doubled over in pain, clutching a wounded arm as the bounty hunter fell to the floor.

Fox was at Senator Chuchi’s side in a heartbeat. “Belay backup, Stone. It’s over.” He had the senator leaning against him as he fumbled for his medical kit. Stone knew that he shouldn’t be watching this, that he should turn off the monitor and grant them a moment of privacy, but he couldn’t help watching as Fox began to gently apply a bacta patch to both the entrance and exit wound on Senator Chuchi’s arm. They were talking, or at least Senator Chuchi was. Her face beamed up at Fox and when she placed her hand into his, her smile shone just as bright. When she reached up to remove Fox’s helmet, Stone could feel Kilo at his shoulder, and when she leaned up towards Fox, Stone could’ve sworn all the breathing in the room around him stopped. Fox leaned down to meet her and all the tension in the room melted away as the men released their breath. Then there were a few cheers and whoops as Fox raised a hand to the nape of Senator Chuchi’s neck, giving in entirely to what he must know his fate to be. Stone chuckled as Kilo walked away, muttering something about cashing in a bet.

“How long have you known, sir?” Bravo asked, leaning back in his chair.

“Since he took two shots of blasterfire for her.” Stone answered matter-of-factly. “And you should’ve seen her when he was in bacta. She was distraught.”

“Wish I had a woman like that, sir!”

Stone didn’t turn around. “And you’ll keep wishing that, Sergeant. Soap is a luxury that you can more than afford.” When a chuckle rose in the office around them, taking the attention off of the terminals, Stone signaled to Bravo to change channels. “Thanks, Captain.”

“Fox saved my life on Geonosis, sir. It’s the least I can do.”

“Mm, I beg to differ.” Stone leaned back over Bravo’s shoulder to point to one of the feeds that had just been pulled up. “I thought the Senate Guard created a chokepoint here.”

“Must’ve retreated and not called for backup.” As if he could read Stone’s mind, Bravo reached for his helmet.

“Take Kilo and three of his men with you.” Stone squeezed Bravo’s shoulder as he rose from the chair. “I’ll be right behind you.”

Stone’s footsteps clattered off the walls of the empty Senate halls as he ran ahead of the men he had assembled to where the senators were sheltered, protected by the Senate Guard.

“Commander Stone.” One of the men standing before the doors greeted him.

“Captain Taggart. Glad to see one bastion of the Blue Guard still stands.”

“Glad to see that the Red Guard is running to their deaths as always.”

“Oh, no, the rest of us are walking.” Stone pulled out the datapad he had tucked under his arm and held it out to the captain. “Our comms are being jammed across certain hallways so we couldn’t reach you. Files on the bounty hunters. Fox neutralized one, but there’s still seven more in the building.”

“Six. One of your boys neutralized another, he’s with Alavar now if you want to talk to him.” Taggart inclined his helmet towards the saferoom. “Fox isn’t here. He dropped off Chuchi and ran off to Maker knows where while comming Thire.”

“Taggart, you’re my favorite Defender.”

“Wish I could say you were my favorite Corrie.” Taggart smirked. “But I really like that trooper that mooned my boys the other week.”

Stone cringed though he knew Taggart wouldn’t see it. “Let’s talk about that later. My boys are almost here. I have one of my best squads engaging the bounty hunters now. I’ll comm you when it’s over.”

“What if they’re still jamming the comms?”

“Twenty minutes. We’re dragging the shields in for you. If there’s any hostiles still running around these halls after twenty minutes, the senators can cower while our boys take them. Corries don’t lose chokepoints.”

Now it was Taggart’s turn to cringe. “Did another blue squad retreat?”

“If Fox hadn’t gone for Danu first, I’d rather not think of the consequences.” Stone could hear the footsteps of his men and the clash of shields against calf plates echoing down the halls now. Shieldsmen and Stone’s personal squad of riot troopers could always be picked out amongst the Guard from the marks on their armor that the shields left behind when they bumped against the easily scoured plastoid. “I’m taking my three lieutenants. The senators will be fine without them.” He tapped out a quick message on his comm and turned on his heel, leaving Taggart behind. His men would be right behind him.

The three lieutenants caught up before they reached the Senate Auditorium. If they bounty hunters wanted to escape, they would have to come through here. And it seems they did. Stone gritted his teeth together as a cry of pain from one of his brothers reached him as they reached the doorway. His grip tightened on his blaster as he peeked around the doorway.

“Do we kill them now, boss?” One of the bounty hunter’s voices carried over. Of the six, there were two left, one of which held a bloody knife.

Stone allowed his training to take over rather than wonder which of his brothers’ blood coated the blade. “Let’s take them.”

“No, just leave th-.” The bounty hunter was stopped midsentence by a shot from Stone’s blaster. Ash similarly felled the other bounty hunter, and the four men moved into the room. Six bounty hunters and six clones lay on the plush carpet where they fell. Stone heard the click of a comm as one of the lieutenants called for a medic. He knelt by the first of his men he reached.

“Commander.” Kilo relaxed under his touch. “We failed you, sir.”

“You could never fail me.” Stone titled his helmet to scan Kilo’s body for injuries. He found the sear of blasterfire he was looking for on Kilo’s thigh.

“I’m fine, sir. Just need a bit of bacta.”

“We have medics on the way.” Stone raised his head to look around. Barr was kneeling over the other wounded trooper from Kilo’s squad. The other two were dead, one laying in a still-growing pool of blood. Stone slowly rose to see over Barr to where Fox and Bravo lay. Ash and Faryn were at Fox’s side, one holding Fox’s heaving shoulders down as the other pinned Fox with his leg as he held the torn skin of Fox’s stomach together. Fox’s blood coated the three of them. Past them, Bravo lay still with one hand laying over another bloody stomach wound. Stone hurried over to his side to assess the injury.

“Stone.” Bravo murmured as he knelt by his side.

“Ssh, save your strength.” Stone reached down to press his own hands to the wound before he stopped, realizing what Bravo already knew. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Bravo paused as Stone gently removed his helmet. “I lasted longer than Fox.”

Stone removed his own helmet and gathered Bravo into his arms. “I’ll tell everyone that. They’ll want to hear all about how my captain outlasted our red-painted commander.”

In the silence that followed, Stone could hear Faryn talking to Fox. “Just hang in there, Commander, so we can discuss the bill later.”

When Bravo’s eyes closed, Stone lowered his head to press their foreheads together as he listened to Bravo breathe his last breaths. “Rest easy, my brother.” He whispered when Bravo stilled, pressing a light kiss to his brother’s forehead before replacing his helmet and lowering his body to the floor. He would mourn later.

“Commander Stone!” Faryn called out. “We’re losing Commander Fox.”

“No, we’re not.” Stone growled as he made his way to Fox’s side with Faryn. “He’s got a woman to return home to.”

“He does?” Barr exclaimed from Kilo’s side.

“Ask the boys in the office later.” Stone looked down into the blank gaze of Fox’s visor. “Where are those medics?” This would not be Fox’s end. Stone would will him to stay alive if he had to.

None of the men answered him.

Stone continued to look down upon Fox, watching the shallow rise and fall of his chest. He raised his comm to call Taggart and only found static. It had nearly been twenty minutes. The Senate Guard wouldn’t be so competent enough to route the senators around the auditorium. Senator Chuchi was there, and she would have to walk out to find the man she loved bleeding out. Stone lowered his head to Fox’s helmet, resting his forehead in the area over Fox’s visor. He didn’t want to imagine his brother’s face under the helmet, whether or not his skin was as pale as Bravo’s had been. “Stay with me.”

“Sir!” Ash called out. Stone raised his head to see a team of medics running into the room with stretchers and breathed a sigh of relief.

He stood, pointing the medics to the three men who still lived and taking the sheets they had brought with them to cover the bodies. Those would be recovered later. Everything blurred together until he found himself standing with his lieutenants as their wounded were carted away, just in time for the mass of senators to enter the room, escorted by Red and Blue guardsmen and desperate to return back to their offices. Though he was looking for the small, blue Pantoran in the throng of beings, he didn’t see her until she broke from the crowd to run after the medics. With a sigh, he followed after her until he found himself standing in the doorway watching her stare after the medical transport as it disappeared into the trafficked skies of Coruscant. When it was gone, she raised her hands and Stone felt his stomach twist when he saw that they were stained with Fox’s blood.

“Senator Chuchi?”

She whirled around to face him with a look of alarm on her face. “Commander Stone, are you okay?”

Stone looked down at himself to see his armor stained with Bravo’s blood. “I’m uninjured. It’s not my-.” It was his blood. “It didn’t come from me.”

Riyo nodded slowly before walking over to him and wrapping her arms around him, pulling herself to his chest. Stone hesitated for a moment before hesitantly wrapping his arms around her. This was Senator Chuchi, but she was also the woman that his brother loved. He could play at humanity for her, for Fox.


	4. sweet disposition / one real thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stone checks in on Fox- and Senator Chuchi- while he is recovering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be the second to last chapter and now it isn't. A little kinder slice of life is planned for the next chapter before the end of the fic. Still have some events mentioned in other fics I want to fit in here.

Two days, later, Fox was back. While it would take a little longer for him to be cleared for return to active duty, he was to resume his other work in the meantime. Stone could hear the slight commotion in the main offices when Fox entered, a few minutes after he himself had settled into his chair with a cup of caf, but he waited a few minutes to allow Fox to settle in as well before going to check on him.

When Stone opened the door to Fox’s office, he found Senator Chuchi already inside. He had expected that. What he hadn’t expected was for her to be signing a pile of flimsiwork with a near exact replica of Fox’s signature.

“Commander Stone!” She chirped at him as he entered.

“Senator Chuchi.” He greeted, looking past her to where Fox was slumped over, propped up on his elbow, reading through a datapad. He looked exhausted.

“Please, Commander Stone. Would you call me Riyo?”

Stone felt like his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth. She couldn’t have just asked him that. ‘Riyo’ was Fox’s name for her, not his. “Why?”

“You’ve been a dear comfort to me as of the past few months. Much too dear for you to formally address me in moments like this.” She smiled up at him before turning back to the flimsiplast before her. Stone watched over her shoulder as her fingers directed the writing instrument in her hand into another near perfect replica of Fox’s signature. “Commander?” She prodded when she didn’t get a response, and that was when it clicked for Stone.

“If I can call you Riyo, you can just call me Stone, ma’am.”

“Okay, Stone.”

“Okay, Riyo.” It felt forbidden, but so, technically, was Riyo’s love for his brother.

She looked back at him with a smile before returning to the flimsi before her.

The moment gone, Stone turned his gaze back to Fox. “Are you okay?”

“I’m great.” Fox rasped. “Why do you ask?”

“You look like some being tied you to the back of their speeder and drove circles in a swamp for a few hours with you dragging behind like a shiny in the heat.” Stone made his way around the desk to Fox’s side, taking off a glove as he did so that he could press the back of his hand to Fox’s cheek. “I’m surprised you don’t have a fever.”

“Let me guess, I’ve got more colors in my face than a varactyl feather?”

“Something like that.” Stone chuckled. “Keep your helmet on if you talk to Thire later. He doesn’t need to worry about you right now.”

“Is Commander Thire okay?” Riyo asked with worry in her voice.

“In confidence, Sen- Riyo, the Chancellor has been very demanding as of late. It’s wearing him down.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” She pressed, and Stone could understand why Fox adored her so. He couldn’t imagine most senators would so genuinely want to help a clone.

Fox solemnly shook his head. “We’ll take care of him, Ri.”

“I’ll let you know if we can’t get more lysinate.” Stone gave her what he hoped was an understanding smile. “It helps the headaches to a degree.”

“Is lysinate the strongest drug you have?”

Stone avoided a direct answer to her question. “It takes the edge off. And we need to be deployable at a moment’s notice. I think Fox is on the strongest drug I’ve ever seen at the moment.”

“His prescription isn’t classified as a strong painkiller.” Riyo protested.

“It is for clones.” Fox shrugged. “Just a flesh wound.”

“I saw your guts, Fox. We both did.” Stone scoffed. “That’s not a just flesh wound.”

“Well, both of my intestines are apparently still in one piece so I would classify this as a flesh wound. It’s my injury, Stone. I get to decide how bad it is.”

“That’s not how it works, Fox.” Riyo laughed before turning her head in Stone’s direction. “Has he always been like this?”

“As long as I’ve known him. I feel sorry for his batchmates back on Kamino, having to live with him all the time.” Though Fox began to protest, Stone continued. “The first memory I have of Fox was listening to him and Wolffe argue from halfway across the training center. I never had a good opinion of him until Geonosis. Nothing brings us clones together like almost dying. I suppose that may have been intentional.”

“Stone fought at my side on Geonosis.” Fox explained. “Our regiments were placed side by side in the battle. He helped me drag Thire out of there, actually.”

“He was hurt?” Riyo asked.

“It’s why he and Thorn ended up running security; they were the most injured of the Corrie Guard officers who survived.” Stone sighed. “It feels like it was longer than three years ago.”

Riyo nodded her agreement. “Feels like the war has been going on forever.”

“It’s going to end soon.” Fox said. “Something’s about to happen, I can feel it.”

“We can only hope it’s the end.” Stone clasped Fox’s shoulder for a moment before stepping away. “I should get back to work.”

Riyo rose from her chair and stepped towards Stone. She held out her arms, waiting for Stone to initiate the hug by stepping towards her before she wrapped her arms around him. “It was good to see you.”

“You too.” Stone murmured out of instinct. This was a new form of intimacy for him. It took the albeit short walk back to his office for him to realize what form of intimacy it was. Friendship. Stone had never had friends before, only lovers and brothers. The feeling would take some time to adjust to.

Stone tossed his helmet onto his bed when he returned to the barracks that evening. Fox would be spending the night with Riyo, it would just be him and Thire tonight. He could hear the water in the refresher running and decided to join Thire while there was still hot water left.

“Have you successfully melted the skin off your back yet?” Stone laughed when the wave of steam hit him as he opened the door. A hot shower after a long day was the only form of therapy they could get that didn’t come in the form of other beings or drinks. Stone didn’t think about Thire’s lack of answer until he turned around from shutting the door. “Thire?”

For a moment, the man on the floor before him was Thorn, laying in a pool of blood. Then it wasn’t. With the imagined blood gone, he ran to Thire’s side.

“Thire. Thire!” Stone pulled Thire’s head up into his arms as he looked over Thire’s body for injury. Finding none and getting no response he reached down to check for a pulse, letting out a sob of relief when he found it. “What happened to you, kid?” He murmured as he gently set Thire back on the floor so that he could turn off the tap and fetch a towel.

When Thire was wrapped up in his towel, Stone gathered him in his arms and carried him out of the refresher to lay him down on his bed. Thire didn’t stir when Stone set him down on the hard mattress, nor when Stone sat beside him and gently ran his fingers through his hair. It was only after a few minutes had passed that he stirred under Stone’s touch.

“Hey, kid.” Stone continued to run his fingers through Thire’s hair when he saw how his brother unconsciously leaned into it as he came to.

“What happened?” Thire managed.

“I found you on the ground in the ‘fresher. I thought you-.” Stone’s voice broke and he couldn’t finish the thought.

“Like Thorn.”

“Yes.”

Thire’s eyes turned away from Stone’s, up towards the ceiling. “I am so sorry. I never- I couldn’t put you and Fox through that again.”

“It’s okay, kid. I’m just glad to have you back with me.” Stone reached down with his free hand and clasped Thire’s hand in his, running his thumb in small circles on the back of Thire’s hand. “What happened to you?”

“I must’ve passed out.” Thire’s gaze turned back to Stone. “Maybe the water was too hot and my blood pressure dropped too quickly?”

“Guess you’ll have to stop taking hot showers then.”

Thire’s face broke into a tired smile. “Never.” They sat in silence for a minute before Thire spoke again. “Stone, could you grab my clothes?”

“Yeah.” Stone rose from Thire’s side to reach up for the clothes that dangled from the storage cubby above the bed. “Do you want help?”

“Stone, if I can’t get my greys on then I should probably retire.”

Stone laughed with him as he stepped back to put a fresh pair of his own blacks on. When he turned back around, Thire had managed to get the pants of his blacks on and throw the towel onto the ground. “Do you want a shirt?”

Thire shook his head. “Too constricting. Stone?”

“Thire?”

“Could you hold-.” Thire stopped, biting his lip. He didn’t want to appear weak. Even in just Stone’s presence, the pressure that the Kaminoans had placed on them to be perfect could be felt.

“Of course, Thire.” Stone crossed the room back to Thire’s bed, playfully pushing Thire over so that he could lay down beside him. “Come ‘ere.” He pulled Thire back over to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and tucking Thire’s head under his chin. “Fox thinks that the war is ending soon. When it does, we’ll have a new chancellor, maybe even one you won’t be allergic to. Everything is going to be alright, Thire.”

“I know, Stone. I know.”

When Stone woke the next morning, he found Thire’s head still laying on his arm as his younger brother dozed. Despite the numbness in his forearm, Stone stayed still, watching the rise and fall of Thire’s chest. Though Thire was only a month younger than him and he hadn’t been through the stressors that those made to be commanders had, he looked older than Fox did already with his brow furrowed even in sleep. The end of the war had to come soon. But sooner than the end of the war was the time they had to report in by.

“Thire.” Stone murmured.

His brother’s eyes opened on the first mention of his name and he sat up so that Stone could roll out of bed. When Stone came back from the refresher, Thire had already assembled his armor and was reading over a datapad. When he caught Stone’s gaze, Thire turned off the datapad and tossed it back into one of the drawers under his bed. “Do you mind if I borrow Jek and Rys today?”

“Go for it. They’re your batchmates.”

“They’re your men.”

Stone shrugged before bending over to pull his boots on. “I know how close you three are. Besides, I’m not going to have enough work to go around today.”

“Thanks, Stone, for everything.” When Stone couldn’t think of a response, Thire waited patiently for him to finish assembling his armor before falling into step at his side as they stepped back into the barracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to note that all of Thire's issues lead into 'no choir', which leads into 'Kamas and Commanders', which is going to lead into 'seconds and years' whenever I get those last two written. This story really is a prequel for 'no choir' the way it fits into the series.


	5. dance to the sirens / goodbye to the silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stone grows more comfortable with Riyo's presence as the war draws to a close

“Senator Chuchi?” Stone stopped just inside the doorway to Fox’s office. He’d expected the room to be empty, not to find Riyo sitting in Fox’s chair, her feet up on Fox’s desk, with Rys slumped over on the desk opposite her, asleep.

“Commander Stone!” She greeted him. “Fox is off responding-.”

“-to the prison breach.” Stone finished the sentence for her before he made up his mind and stepped fully into the room, allowing the door to close behind him. “I thought I’d just return these datapads without a conversation, but it appears I was mistaken.”

“He asked me to keep an eye on Rys while he was gone.” She gestured apologetically to the sleeping man.

“Right. It’s physical time for the officers.” That meant hypertests. “I should’ve told him to take the day off.”

Riyo raised her brows. “Do clones get days off?”

“No.” Stone laughed. “But we give them anyways. Can do that here, without a Jedi breathing down our necks. And the Chancellor doesn’t care so long as he’s got Thire to run around for him.”

“How is Commander Thire? I assume he’s accompanying the Chancellor on his trip to Naboo?”

“I didn’t know the Chancellor was leaving Coruscant any time soon.”

“He’s taking a week off at the insistence of his aids.”

“Well, Thire has a physical scheduled for next week. He’s not going anywhere with the Chancellor.” Stone drummed his fingers against the stack of datapads in his hands as he contemplated if his next question was worth asking. “Riyo, assuming that the Redrobes are handling everything on Naboo, would you mind if we borrow Fox from you sometime next week?” For a moment, Stone feared that the look upon Riyo’s face was anger, he had seen that look many times before he or his brothers had been admonished by a senator, then she laughed.

“He’s your brother, Stone.” She straightened up in Fox’s chair and threw on her senatorial tone. “I give you permission to take care of Marshal Commander Fox, Commanding Officer of the Coruscant Guard, for the duration of one night in the upcoming week, provided that he be safely returned to a bed on that night.”

“What about early the next morning?”

“Or early the next morning.” She slouched back down into Fox’s chair and changed her tone. “What do you have in mind?”

“To be honest, Riyo, getting him and Thire absolutely piss drunk.”

Riyo laughed again and shook her head. “Fox will enjoy that. And I imagine all three of you need it.”

“We’re going to win this war, Riyo. It’s just a matter of staying alive until we get there.” He had initially been skeptical of Fox’s belief that the war was soon ending, but something was changing in the Senate. In just the past few days, something was in the air that hadn’t been before. The Outer Rim Sieges were coming to a close, and with them, an anticipation that Stone hadn’t felt since his last months on Kamino. They were all waiting for something promised, and something said that the time would be soon.

Riyo smiled up at him, then her gaze flickered towards Rys, who hadn’t stirred throughout the conversation.

“He’ll be alright.” Stone promised her as he made his way to his brother’s side. Shifting his hold on Fox’s datapads, he reached down to clasp Rys’ shoulder. When his brother didn’t stir, an idea came into his head. “Have Jek and Rys ever told you of the rampant corruption in the Guard?”

“No, they haven’t.”

“Well, you see, apparently some of the commanders are too soft to hold their men accountable for things such as betting rings and pranks. Because of this, they’ve gained some confidence in their actions.” Stone let go of Rys’ shoulder and reached for the datapads in his arms. “They’ve stopped believing in consequences.” Using the juts and crevices of the armor, he was able to lay the datapads across Rys’ shoulders without any casualties. “But I have nothing else to do this afternoon. Could you pass me the datapads on the cabinet?”

“That was you?” Rys stared astonished across the table at Stone while Jek laughed into the back of his fist. “I thought it was Jek, I’ve been snubbing him all week!”

“I told you I was innocent!”

Stone shrugged and swirled the blue liquid in his glass around. “I saw a chance and I took it, nothing more.”

“I just didn’t know you had a sense of humor, Commander.”

“Rys!” Thire protested.

“I just might. Don’t tell the men.” Stone spared a glance towards Fox as he raised the glass to his lips. “At least I’m not the one shoving my men into trashcans. Not that Kilo didn’t deserve it.”

Fox lowered his head in faux shame. “Actions have consequences. I could’ve fit you too, you know.”

“I have too much dirt on you. Thire and I, we’re safe from the garbage.”

“And what dirt does Thire have?”

Thire raised his brow. “Your holonet history. And the stories Thorn told me, but I feel that the holonet history comes off as a better threat.”

“What does the Chancellor’s holonet history look like?” Jek pressed.

“Boring. Now, Mas Amedda’s history…” Thire shook his head and took a sip of his drink. “That’s a whole ‘nother can of joopas.”

“You’re a menace to Coruscant.”

“I’m just enjoying my one free week. I don’t have to worry about the Chancellor, I am a model of physical health, and they fixed the water heater in the barracks so toasty showers are back.”

“That’s the most important thing on that list.” Rys agreed. “Hot showers.”

“The Kaminoans must’ve hated your batch for going through all that hot water.” Stone said.

“Commander Thorn did log a few complaints about his squad using too much hot water on deployment.” Thire gave a weak laugh. “When most of your men are hot water fiends in a galaxy with water rations, beings get angry.”

Fox matched Thire’s sad smile. “That’s why I let him and Stone sweep your batch up.”

“Jek and Rys were forced on me by Thorn.” Stone corrected. “Sorry, you two.”

Jek shook his head sadly. “It’s okay, we know we were unwanted.”

“Don’t say it like that!”

“How else do you want me to say it?”

When Stone laughed, he turned towards Thire to watch his brother’s reaction. With the Chancellor gone, Thire’s headaches had subsided little by little each day, and with them the stress of waiting on the leader of the Republic. Now, surrounded by his fellow commanders and batchmates, he seemed entirely at peace. It only made Stone hate the Chancellor more. As a figurehead, he still had Stone’s respect, and Stone would do anything that he’d asked out of loyalty to the Republic. But Stone was growing to despise the man.

He’d tried to talk Thire out of it. Tried to get him to take on a new duty, fill his time with things that he couldn’t be taken away from. But Thire had refused and Stone would respect his wishes.

The energy that had been in the air before had only grown over the past few days since he had talked to Riyo. He and Thire had talked about it, late at night when the trepidation was too much for them to sleep. The Senate felt different. The galaxy felt different. Even Wolffe, on Cato Neimoidia, had shaken his head when talking to them two days ago and confessed that something felt wrong even there.

Stone wasn’t sure if he wanted the war to end anymore.

But as with all things, wars begin and end whether one wants them to or not.

Stone’s heart leapt in his throat as the barrage of tri-droid fire hit the line of riot shields, sending some of his men flying through the air. This was wrong. This was very wrong.

“Hold rank, hold!” He shouted at the clatter of armor that rose around him. “Close the gaps and hold.”

They had never trained for something like this. Sure, they had been trained for riot shields, for city combat, and for aerial strikes. What they hadn’t trained for was using riot shields against aerial strikes. And the Coruscant Guard had never been given any form of battle-ready shielding. Even the legions of men who fought with them didn’t have their field-gear. All of that was on the Venators, and nearly the entire fleet was above the city at the moment. They had nothing.

“We’re going to be slaughtered out here!” Jek yelled above the clamor around them.

“Hold the line, Jek.” Stone growled. “We’re the only cover these men have.”

The open area around the Senate had not been built for war. There was nowhere to hide, which, while good for fending off local crime and providing little to no sniper perches, made it a hard position to hold.

“With all due respect, Commander, this is not a riot. This is not what we’re here for!”

“We’re here to serve and protect the Republic, Jek. With our lives if necessary.”

“And this much death is not necessary.”

“If we lose this battle, there will be so many more dead. Hold the line.”

Another burst of fire from the tri-fighters rained down, and Stone’s grip tightened on his shield in anticipation. It was only a matter of time. While the shields held off the fire of the battle droids before them, they were no match for the tri-fighters. They had no match, nor any means of pushing them off. Anti-aircraft weapons were not supplied to the Guard either.

Stone raised his comm. “Fox, where’s that air support?”

“We’re trying. The Separatists have the airspace; none of our ships can get in.”

Stone watched the group of tri-fighters circling back around. “Tell the admiral that if he can’t get any ships in, we and a good portion of the one eighty-seventh are going to die.”

“I know, Stone. I know.” Fox sounded tired. He had no reason not to be, for all the two of them knew, this could be the last time they spoke. Stone had to give him something.

“If we get out of this, you’re buying me and the one eighty-seventh captain drinks, okay? I’m going to hold you to that, Fox.” The fighters were lining up again. “I’m going to hold you to that drink.” He tightened his grip on the shield once more as the tri-fighters made their run. But this time, there was no fire. The tri-fighters streaked overhead and disappeared into the sky above.

“Stone? Stone do you read me?”

“They left. The fighters left.” Stone rose from the duracrete, keeping the shield before him to deflect the incoming blasterfire from the battle droids. But then that was unnecessary as the droids stopped and began to fall back. “Fox, what’s going on?”

“I’ll call you back.” And the comm clicked off.

Stone turned back to look for the purple-painted captain of the 187th, who he found making his way through the crowd towards him. “What did I miss?”

“I came here to ask you the same. Should we press after them, sir?”

Stone would have preferred the captain made the call, but this was his ground, and he was the commander. “Our objective is to guard the Senate building. This could be a feint to draw us away.”

“I agree, Commander…?”

“Stone.” He extended his hand.

The captain took it. “Law. Pleasure to serve with you, sir.”

“Likewise. This is far more exciting than it usually gets around here. I’m glad to have you and your men at my side.”

“Just glad we can help, sir.” Law’s helmet moved down as the light from Stone’s comm caught his eye.

“Excuse me, Captain Law.” Stone raised the comm back to his helmet. “What do you have for me?”

“Stone, I need eyes on the Chancellor. Thire’s comm is dead.”

Stone froze as his mind ran through scenarios. “They had the airspace.”

“The Jedi aren’t communicating with us. Please, Stone. I need someone to talk to me.”

“I’ll look.” He lowered his comm and turned back to Law. “Hold the line. If they come back, we need to be ready. I’m going to check on the Chancellor.”

“Sir, yes, sir.” Law gestured for one of his men to take Stone’s shield, leaving him free to sprint up the steps behind them into the building.

It was quiet, too quiet. But the senators sheltering in their offices were not his concern. Stone took the stairs two at a time, the most his armor would allow, as he ran to the saferoom. The halls were quiet there too, but the sound of coughing and groans reached his ears as he drew closer.

The Jedi that had once guarded the Chancellor were dead. Bodies of the Red Guard, the Senate Guard, and the Coruscant Guard lay around them. Stone took note of their identities to mourn later as his eyes scanned over them until he saw the armor he was looking for, laying helmetless on the ground before a medic. Stone made his way over as fast as he could with the bodies between them. “Thire.”

“We failed, Stone. We all failed.” Thire rasped. Above the collar of his blacks, Stone could see a sharp red bruise around his neck.

“We failed _you_.” Stone reached down and brushed his fingers across Thire’s hair. “They should have never reached you while we still breathed.”

“One of the Jedi, she ran after them.”

“I don’t know what happened to her, Thire. I’m sorry. What did they do to you?”

“Grievous grabbed me, threw me into my men. I don’t know why he didn’t just stab me.”

“Because you’re the Chancellor’s favorite Corrie. Can’t deprive him of that.” Stone joked, gaining a pained smile from Thire for his efforts.

“I changed my mind. You can be his favorite now.”

“I’ll consider it.” Stone smiled fondly down at his brother before withdrawing his hand. “I need to comm Fox, tell him that you’re alive.”

“I’ll be here.” Thire tried for a laugh, but what came out was a hoarse cough.

Stone reached down once more to squeeze Thire’s shoulder before he rose and made his way out of the room to somewhere he wouldn’t be overheard. He didn’t know what treasonous things he might say if Fox asked.


	6. trial by fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the days following the Battle of Coruscant, Fox, Stone, and Thire reconnect and prepare for the trials ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to apologize, I had to keep to my own canon for this series.  
> (If anyone is tracking the songs I like to use as inspiration, Alibi by Thirty Seconds to Mars for this chapter)

“I don’t want them on my planet.”

“General Skywalker just saved the Chancellor, Fox.”

“I don’t care, I want them gone. They’re going to cause a ruckus.”

“Just don’t shoot any more of them and you’ll be fine.” Thire broke into Stone and Fox’s argument from his bed, where he lay with a bacta patch across his neck. The abrasions were nearly healed, but the medics had suggested he continue the treatment until all soreness was gone.

“Don’t test me, I’ll wring your neck like a pair of greys.” But the growl was soft, with no menace behind it.

“Mm. Well,” Thire picked up the bacta patch and swung his legs over the edge of his bed, “while you two bicker, I’m going to enjoy a hot shower before I’m wrung out.”

“A shower sounds nice.” Stone agreed. After Thire’s collapse, Stone hadn’t let him enjoy the showers alone, much to Thire’s annoyance. “Will you be joining us, Fox?”

Thire’s look of irritation sunk deeper into his features.

“I don’t see why not.” Fox shrugged before moving to strip off his armor.

Stone turned his face so that Fox couldn’t see his look of satisfaction. Of all the mundane things in life, he hadn’t realized until recently how much he missed his old routine with Thorn and Fox. Even the fear for his life as Fox and Thorn argued as the latter shaved Stone’s head was missed, though admittedly less than the other things. Far less than the designs that Stone would then shave into Thorn’s hair. He could still remember tracing them for the last time, sitting beside Thorn’s body and running his fingers through his hair as he allowed himself a few minutes of grief. A few minutes, then no more. He’d had to stay strong for Fox and Thire. Watching them now, he didn’t regret his decision. He could grieve more when the war was over; Ponds, Thorn, Bravo, all the men who had died under his command. He could give them the mourning that they deserved. But not now. Now, he needed to be with the living.

“You’ve been healing well.” Stone remarked to Fox once the three of them had settled under a stream of warm to hot water.

“All Riyo.” Fox smiled absentmindedly. “She’s got me using that cream more often than I ever would on my own.”

“I’m happy for you two. Really, Fox, I am. It’s good to see how happy you are with her.”

“Thank you, Stone.” Fox’s murmur was almost lost to the sound of water around them, but Stone could still read his lips across the small room, despite the steam starting to fill the space. “Are you going to boil yourself alive, Thire?”

“It feels nice.”

“That’s your blood pressure dropping to zero, look at how red your skin is!”

Thire shrugged. “Feels nice. Besides, the knob can turn further.”

“Thire!”

Soon after, Fox was the first to step out of the shower, and Stone was convinced that by the time he and Thire joined him that he would be gone, already on his way to Senator Chuchi’s apartment. But to his shock, Fox was still in their room when they were done, sitting on the edge of his bed with his comm in hand.

“Is something wrong?” Thire asked.

Fox looked up at them and smiled. “No, nothing’s wrong. Just figured I’d stay here tonight. Riyo’s working on a proposal anyways, she doesn’t need me there distracting her.” Fox set the comm down. “So what are we going to do tonight?”

“Go to sleep.” Stone scoffed as he pulled on a clean pair of blacks. “I don’t know, Fox.”

“We could watch a holo.” Thire suggested. “My squad used to try to watch one every weekend after our shifts. It was fun.”

“A comedy?” Fox suggested. “I personally don’t want any war holos.”

“Oh, me either.” Stone agreed, kicking his feet up onto his bed and pulling out his datapad. He was joined a few seconds later by Fox laying down at his side, then they were joined a few seconds after that by Thire, who clambered over both of them to lay on Stone’s other side.

A few minutes and a little bickering later, they had a holo going, with Stone holding up the datapad in his lap for them to see. When Thire’s eyes began to flutter shut towards the end, Stone wiggled his shoulder, causing Thire’s head to bob up and down and bringing him back to wakefulness. Only once it was over and the datapad was turned off did Stone allow Thire to close his eyes and curl up against his side. As if sensing a weakness, Fox did the same, shoving Stone over so that he had more room to lay down fully.

“Fox!” Stone protested as he was squished between his two brothers.

“C’mon, Stone.” Fox teased, laying his head to rest on Stone’s other shoulder.

Stone sighed and consigned himself to his fate. But, despite his protests and outward disgruntlement, he felt safe. He had not slept in the same bed as Fox since the first nights after Thorn had died, when they had slept back to back for comfort, not knowing how to deal with their loss. Since then, he had either slept alone or beside Thire, to ease him from his nightmares. But now, he was surrounded by the two men he loved most in the galaxy, and he allowed himself to close his eyes and fall into sleep amongst them.

The next day found Stone and Thire kicking back with their feet up on Stone’s desk as they sorted through the lingering reports from the Battle of Coruscant, as it was already coming to be known. Fox had stepped out a few minutes ago to speak to Riyo, and Stone could imagine that the two were curled up together on Riyo’s couch in the dying light of the sunset. The perfect scene. Or at least, it would have been, until his comm chimed.

“The Chancellor.”

“Calling you?” Thire said incredulously.

“Hey!” Stone was about to protest when Thire’s comm chimed as well.

“The Chancellor.” Thire confirmed, shooting Stone a concerned look.

“Let’s go.”

All the chattering in the office stopped the moment the two commanders entered, as if the men could sense their unease. Perhaps they could. Both had donned their helmets and whisked through the room without a word. In the emptying halls of the Senate, senators moved out of their path as they made their way to the Chancellor’s office, where they found Fox, a broken window, and a shriveled old man.

“Commander Stone. Commander Thire. Good.” The old man greeted with an all too familiar voice, leaving Stone grateful for his helmet as his face contorted into horror.

“Sir, what happened?” Thire asked, striding over to the man’s side.

“A Jedi.” The not-Chancellor replied. “He tried to kill me. They have betrayed the Republic.”

“What would you have us do?” Fox said, his voice unnaturally smooth. Stone knew that he was just as revolted behind his helmet.

“Commander Fox, I would ask you to remain here in the Senate and oversee our men through this trying time. The same for you, Commander Thire. I would like you to stay by my side these next few hours.” His head turned back to Stone. “Commander Stone. I have already deployed the five hundred and first legion to the Jedi Temple. I would like you to secure the area surrounding the building. We must protect the citizens of Coruscant.”

“We serve the Republic.” Stone answered for all of them.

“Allow me to assemble my best men, sir.” Thire requested. “I will be back at your side in a matter of minutes.”

“Do what you must, Commander Thire, Commander Stone. I am sure that Commander Fox will keep me safe while you prepare.” The Chancellor gave them a wave of dismissal, and Stone found his feet carrying him back into the Senate hallways, leaving Fox behind with the Chancellor.

He and Thire walked the hallways far slower than they had before, silent until Stone found the words to speak. “You know I’m proud of you, right?”

“Of course, I do.” Thire said quickly.

“No, Thire. I am so proud of you and the man I have watched you become.” Stone stopped in a section of empty hallway and took off his helmet. “I’ve watched you grow from a lieutenant nervous with authority to an ARC trained commander who tells Fox off. I am proud to have fought beside you these years, and I feel safe leaving the Guard in your hands.”

Thire’s eyes slowly widened as he took in Stone’s words. “Don’t say this like it’s a goodbye.”

Stone set a hand on the back of Thire’s neck and leaned over to press a kiss to his forehead. “It’s Jedi, Thire.” He said as he pulled away. “Take Jek and Rys with you to guard the Chancellor.”

Pain came over Thire’s features as he shook his head. “I will not stop them from fulfilling their duty, Stone.”

Stone nodded in acceptance. He would not argue with Thire, not now. “I will do everything in my power to bring them back to you.” He rested his hand on the side of Thire’s shoulder and gently led him back into the middle of the hallway as it began to fill once more with bustling senators and aids.

Thire waited until the hall was empty again to speak. “Why didn’t you pull Fox aside?”

“Fox doesn’t know how to let go. I think you’ve realized that by now. He would have never allowed that conversation to occur.”

When they reached the door to the Guard offices, Thire froze before entering and turned to Stone. “Thank you, Stone. For everything.”

“It’s been my honor, Commander Thire.”

When Thire lunged forward to wrap his arms around Stone, Stone didn’t hesitate to return the embrace and hold Thire tight to his chest one last time.

Stone’s grip on his shield tightened as another lightsaber came into sight. The walls of Coruscant citizens that had minutes ago been battering against them had fallen back when the first Jedi had descended, cutting down clones in their wake. Then, they had had the numbers to fell them. But as more Jedi had fled, more men had fallen, and it was becoming harder and harder to counter them. The only advantage that he and his men had was in their number. Fox had been radioed to provide backup, but Stone feared that they would arrive too late.

Stone threw up his shield as he flung himself between Rys and the Jedi, adrenaline pounding in his ears at the sight of the blade before his eyes. Then his men opened fire, and the Jedi fell before him. Stone thought that the sight would have made him sick, but that was before lightsabers had cut through his men’s bodies as if they were butter. Any hesitation he had had towards killing the Jedi had been cut away with the first wounds in his brothers’ bodies.

“Thank you, Stone.” Rys said as Stone pulled him to his feet.

“Stay alive.” Stone ordered him, turning back towards the steps to the Temple, where another young Jedi was now attempting to flee. He braced himself to intercept her, allowing Rys to scramble for a fallen shield. In the reflections on his shield, he could see an approaching patrol transport with a familiar red helmet amongst the white and red. Stone felt a rise of hope for what was left of his men as he prepared to meet the Jedi’s blade with his shield.

But then his shield was gone, flying away to skip across the steps behind him.

The Jedi’s blade flashed before him.

Stone had been shot before, buried in rubble, burned in explosions, sliced by blades and shrapnel, but never cut by a lightsaber. This was a new agony. Then the Jedi moved her blade, carving through his body, and the pain began to fuzz away.

Stone didn’t know how long he had stood there for when she pulled her blade back to deflect a burst of blasterfire and he fell.

He was vaguely aware of someone kneeling over him, holding up a shield over his body, but the world around him was unfocused and he was becoming tired, so he closed his eyes. He could taste the ozone of the lightsaber in the back of his throat, mixed with that of his own burned flesh and he resigned himself to this exhaustion, lying still and listening to his brothers fall.

There was the sound of the lightsaber swinging through the air, blasterfire, a cry of pain from one of his brothers, all blurred together until he felt a hand slip under his shoulder blades. When he felt the cold air of Coruscant on his face, he opened his eyes to find himself in Fox’s embrace.

“Don’t look down.” Fox warned as he applied a bottle of bacta to Stone’s chest. A new wound seared across his lips, the delicate skin beading blood.

“Fox. You should know better.” Stone’s voice came out far weaker than he had intended it to. “I’m guessing severe internal trauma and spinal damage leading to organ failure.”

“You’re going to be fine, Stone.” Fox’s voice shook, he was far from the collected man that Stone had been with in the Chancellor’s office earlier.

Stone wondered how close his prediction was to the truth. “Fox.”

“You’re going to be fine.” Fox said as if he could will it into existence.

Stone brought a hand up to dip it into the slick of bacta across his chest and brought it to Fox’s lip, tenderly spreading it across the ruined skin. “Take care of my men, Fox.”

“You’ll be there to take care of them yourself.” But Fox had brought his hand from Stone’s chest to cup his face.

Stone smiled weakly up at him. This was the conversation that Fox would have never allowed under any other circumstances. “It’s been an honor to serve with you, Fox. Since Geonosis-.”

“Save your strength.” Fox begged.

“-you and Thorn and Thire have been a family to me. I couldn’t have asked for better brothers to love.” The exhaustion was coming back. Stone gave in to the gnaw and closed his eyes.

“No. Stay with me. Stay with me!” He could still hear Fox, but his voice was becoming more and more muffled with every word. Fox’s hand gently cupped the back of his head as he brought Stone to his chest, tucking his head under his chin. “Stone, please. Stay with me. Stone....”

Fox’s voice was the last thing that Stone heard as he succumbed to his injuries, knowing that he was safe in Fox’s embrace.

When Thire returned to the barracks days later with melted boots, Fox found him curled up in his bed, clutching a helmet in his arms.


End file.
